Moon-Lords
"Moon-Lords" or "Lords Of The Moon" is the first in a brand-new series of umbrella titles. It will be released on an unknown date, and will feature characters from art, videogames, books, TV shows, and movies. It will feature 100 characters, plus a few DLC characters for a later date. It will feature gameplay from Super Smash Bros., Mortal Kombat, and Steert Fighter. It'll be on the ICGI Icicle, ICGI's first gaming console. Each game will have a different villain each time. For this one, it's Miku Hatsune. Gameplay As said above, the game has aspects from Super Smash Bros., Mortal Kombat, and Street Fighter. *For Super Smash Bros., it uses items and damage percentages. *For Mortal Kombat, each character has a finishing attack that is powerful in their own ways. *For Street Fighter, each fighter has a unique finishing animation, unlike the 3 in SSB. However, Moon-Lords has one unique aspect of it's own: the Assist Powers. One time during each battle, you can fill up a meter at the top screen. When it's full, you can unleash an assist from your character's series to help you. There are also combos you can preform. Story Mode 1: Strings Before the events of the story, scientists have begun a plan on making a machine in which one was able to control whatever was inside, whatever way they wanted. The scientists began looking for a test-subject... Fast forward a few years later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is floating through the sky at a nice pace, with Nick Fury in the control room. All of the sudden, a hole is blown into the side of the helicarrier, and a swarm of Ultron-Bots enters through it. Along with them comes three individuals: Ultron, Metal Sonic, and a figure covered by a worn-out robe. Along with the Ultron-Bots, there are also Stormtroopers, Lakitu and Spinies, and even King Dodongo. With success, they take town the Helicarrier, making it crash-land on a little island called "Nomanisan Island"... Later in the story, Mario and Sonic are having a friendly race while running through a caynon, saying that whoever loses buys McDonalds AND Starbucks for the winner. All of the sudden, the walls of the canyon blew up, revealing Cut Man and an army of Badniks. As they both fight, they realize the army of Badniks is too strong for them both. They army is ready to attack when a giant robot of Link appears, shooting at them with lazers. He introduces himself as LINK-01, and says a most urgent situation has arisen. He grabs Mario and Sonic, and flies off away from the canyon. TBC DLC Story Mode: The Pratt Rip Legend states that there are 5 dimensions. In each of these dimensions are incarnations of the famous actor, Chris Pratt. If these dimensions collide, the incarnations will meet a cross between their dimensions known as the Hell Stationary. If the 5 incarnations touch eachother, they will warp into a portal that will bend all of time and space as we know it. Then, they will release the ultimate monster: Mad Benson. TBC Default Characters 25/50 Unlockable Characters 10/50 Default Stages 10/50 Category:Disney Category:Gravity Falls Category:Mario Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Cartoon Network Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2